New Friends and Old Friends
by CaramelDucky
Summary: Sequel to 'Who Will She Choose' Day of Gaara and Hinata's wedding, something happens that will change Hinata's life forever. Who's Hikari? What does she have to do with Hinata? Hikari is an OC......O o
1. Sasuke, where are you?

Me: Hey. I'm back. This is the sequel to Who Will She Choose? If you're reading this, you better go back to my profile and read that before this. AND REVIEW PLEASE!!

Gaara: WTF!! You promised you wouldn't write anymore.

Me: No I didn't.

Gaara: Uh huh!!

Hinata: No she didn't.

Gaara: Hey! You're supposed to be helping me! Not her!

Hinata: I am?

* * *

All the girls were sitting in Hinata's room.

Temari, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and of course, Hinata.

Hinata blushed as Sakura commented, "Wow. Never in my wildest dreams would Hinata of all people be wedded to Sabaku no Gaara." Temari grinned. "He isn't that bad if you get to know him."

Hinata agreed. "That's true."

"Ew! Your dog is drooling all over me!" Ino cried. Hinata whistled. Orca whimpered and sat down next to Hinata instead. "So. How does it feel to be in love." Tenten grinned. "Neji is so dense he still has no idea I like him."

Hinata was surprised. "Still?" Tenten nodded. "Wow. Neji might be a prodigy, but when it comes to love, he as stupid as a newborn baby." Ino said.

Neji just happened to walk by Hinata's room when they said that. But we'll come back to that later.

Hinata pulled her knees up to her chest. "I'm kinda nervous."

Temari put her arm around Hinata. "Who could blame you."

"We'll all be here for you if you need anything." Tenten said, smiling gently. Hinata smiled and just shook her head. "I have to go now. I promised Kiba I would meet him in the woods at noon." and with that, Hinata jumped out the window.

* * *

Soon Kiba and Hinata were sitting beside a pond. "So you're getting married to him." Kiba said quietly. "Yes Kiba-kun." Hinata responded.

Kiba responded by hugging her tightly. Hinata was surprised. "I'm happy for you. I really am." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Thank you Kiba-kun. For being there for me. All the time."

Kiba grinned a toothy one. "Just be careful around him ok?"

"Ok!" Hianta agreed happily. "But we won't be getting married that soon. We're waiting a year for all the preparations to be done."

As they walked back together, Kiba smiled. _"As long as you're happy, Hinata, that's good enough for me."_

* * *

**One Month Later**

Hinata knocked on Sasuke's home door? Itachi was the one who opened it. "Um…hi Itachi-san. Is Sasuke home?"

Itachi looked at her. "Haven't you heard? Sasuke's been missing for the last entire week."

Hinata bit her lip. "Oh…"

She had been so busy the Gaara that she hadn't had time to visit Sasuke. _"I hope you're okay Sasuke. I miss you."_

She went home and found Gaara asleep with his face buried in his arms. She smiled and pulled a blanket over him. Then she went into the kitchen to cook dinner. She watched Gaara as the water boiled.

"I love you Gaara." she said softly before she went back into the kitchen. Gaara cracked an eye. He smiled in a way only he could. "I do too Hinata. I do too."

20 minutes later, Hinata shook Gaara awake. "Gaara-kun. Wake up. Dinner's ready."

Gaara blinked at her. "Ah. Sure. You go get the rest of the family."

"Rest of the family" was: Neji and Hanabi. That was it. Soon everyone was seated around the table. Throughout the whole dinner, it was silent, until Hianta said, " Has anyone seen Sasuke-kun?"

Gaara frowned. "You haven't seen him?" Hinata shook her head. "I'm worried about him." Neji grabbed a piece of beef with his chopsticks. "Last week, I saw him walk out of the Konoha gates, but no one has seen him ever walk back in." Hinata swallowed, her heart in her throat. "I hope he's okay." she murmured.

Neji gave a smile. "He will be. He comes from the Uchiha clan doesn't he?" Hinata had to smile at that. "Yeah! Be optimistic sis!" Hanabi added. Hinata was silent.

Hinata lay in bed that night.

"_Oh Sasuke-kun. Where are you?"_

REVIEW. WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT. IF NOTHING THEN IM SKIPPING to THE WEDDING!!

Wow. That was really bad.

* * *

Me: Wow! What a first chapter.

Gaara: Mmmm. That blanket was nice and soft and…and…

Hinata: ZzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzz


	2. Sasuke?

Me: Woohoo! I still have a poem state capitols and lots of others and I'm STILL updating. No reviews no updates -.-'''

* * *

2 Months later

Hinata breathed. This was it. She was finally getting married. Convincing her father was not as hard as she thought it would be. In fact he was quite happy. And quite out of character.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Hiashi looked shocked. Hinata stared. "Uh…father?" Suddenly, Hiashi bounced up, crying a waterfall of anime tears cried. "Oh my deary me! My daughter! My useless weak daughter marrying the Kazekage! I must prepare! Oh!! Oh!! Think of all the money!"

Hinata sweat dropped as her father ran off. Sighing, she leaned against Gaara. He smiled.

* * *

End flashback

* * *

Gaara knocked on the door. "Hinata, are you done yet?"

Hinata giggled. "Not before 1:00."

Gaara looked at the clock and fell back anime style. It was 10:05 at the moment.

Inside, Sakura let out a huge laugh. "I think Gaara fainted." Then she grinned and said. "Now Hinata, let's get you into this wedding dress." Then she turned around.

"I got the dress!" Tenten held up a stunning dress.

"I got the makeup!" Ino stood by a table.

"And I have the curling iron." Sakura held up the iron. "Now, go and wash your hair and take a baht Hinata.

Hinata sighed. There was no way she could say no to her friends. As the warm water washed over her pale skin, Hinata remembered Sasuke. She hasn't seen him over the two months, she never even got a glimpse of him. She sighed as she lathered up her long hair with shampoo.

She was starting to get scared for Sasuke. Is he hurt or injured? Is he _dead? _Hinata shuddered at that thought. Sasuke was a regular prodigy. He wouldn't get killed so easily. She reassured herself.

She stepped out of the bathtub and dried herself. Then she wrapped the towel tightly around her. "Um.. Tenten? I think I'm reading for the dress. "No no no!" Ino cried. "Hair always comes first." Hinata sighed and slipped on a long t-shirt and shorts.

She plopped down on her bed. "Now stay still." exclaimed Sakura. Hinata went as still as a statue. When Sakura was done, Hinata looked beautiful.

Her straight dark blue hair now cascaded down her back in soft waves. All of them squealed. Hinata sweat dropped.

Then Temari handed her the dress. "Shoo shoo. Go put this on." After Hinata did, Ino did her make up.

When they were all done, they all gasped. Hinata looked like a princess out of a fairy tale. They grinned slyly. She got an uneasy feeling. Ino grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Gaara!"

Gaara immediately woke. He had been dozing on a couch outside her room. He almost had a heart attack.

Hinata was wearing a white strapless gown that went down to the floor in waves around her. A white bow was tied around her waist. There was a slit in the gown in the front so you could see her knees.

She had very light makeup on. Just some lip gloss and blush, still made her look stunning. Hinata waved her hand in fron t of Gaara's face. "Uh.. Gaara?"

Sakura poked him. "I think he went into shock. "

Gaara smiled.

"Ano. I think I would like to have some alone time in my room." Hinata said.

"But the wedding is starting soon Hinata-chan!" Sakura begged.

"Not for another 1 hour." Gaara corrected.

Hinata was already in her room. She sat on the bed and pulled out a drawer.

Then she took out a picture. It consisted of her and Sasuke. They were sitting in the meadows, Sasuke's arm around her shoulders when Kakashi snapped the picture. "You'll thank me someday for this." He handed blushing Hinata and furious Sasuke the picture and 'poofed' away.

She touched the picture. Sasuke looked very happy and was smiling. She closed her eyes. She really wanted to see him.

Thump!

Hinata's head snapped up and she stared at the window. Standing there was Sasuke. In a flash he was next to her. Hinata was stunned. She was so happy. "Sasu…!!" Her eyes widened as Sasuke pinched a place in her neck. She slipped into unconsciousness. Hinata slumped onto Sasuke.

He took her and flew out the window.

* * *

Me: Mwahahahahhhaah! Cliffhanger! Oh yeah. :3 I love cliffies. And that was a crappy chapter. Sorry. TOmmorrow school school start and I am soooo stressed out.


	3. Heart Attack

Me: Haha. After that cliffy, you're finally getting your chapter. But no one likes this.

Gaara: GOOD. Now hurry up and end this,

Me: No way.

* * *

Hinata felt drowsy. Her head pounded. She shook her head trying to get a clear image of where she was. Her eyes were misty. She reached up to rub her eyes but found her slender wrists chained to a stony wall.

There was a gag that kept her from screaming in panic.

She felt drained. _"Must be chakra draining shackles." _she thought helplessly. A tear dripped out of the corner of her eye.

"Gaara…….."

* * *

Gaara was getting worried. Sand swirled automatically around him. He knocked on the door. It had been quite a long time already. It was almost time to leave. There was no response. Nothing.

He opened the door. More like crushed it to little tiny bits of fire wood. He heart skipped a beat. She wasn't there. Gone.

And then his heart literally stopped. On the floor lay a bracelet. The one he had given to her in the last story. **(A/N: Cough ****J****)**

His eyes narrowed and then he disappeared. He reappeared in the church. Naruto came running towards him. "Dude! Where's Hinata."

"She's gone." His eyes were wide. It was finally starting to affect him. He dropped to his knees. "She's gone. Gone."

Naruto started hyperventilating. "Oh no!! Oh my freaking gosh! Oh noes! Noooooooooo! Hinata's gone! Has she been kidnapped? Oh NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sakura smacked him on the head. "Naruto!! Shut the heck up! How do you think Gaara's feeling??"

Naruto stopped. "Oh. I'm sorry Gaara." People started panicking and questioning. Gaara was still. His green eyes were wide Then he started hyperventilating. He fell to his knees, clutching at his chest. Temari ran over to him, tripping over her white dress. She put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Gaara?? Gaara??"

His heart hurt. Really badly. It felt like someone was jabbing at it with needles. It was hard to breathe. Gaara tried to catch his breath and succeeded in fainting from lack of air and the pain in his chest.

Temari watched in horror as her little brother collapsed onto the floor in an undignified heap. She grabbed him and looked in horror. "Gaara!!"

* * *

Hinata was tired out. She had spent at least several hours struggling against her chains. Tears began to come again but she tried to hold them back. How many times have she already cried today?

Sasuke sat in the room next door, watching Hinata from a camera. He closed his eyes. _"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. But this must be done. In order to kill Itachi."_ He got up and stepped out of the room taking one last glance at Hinata who was sobbing by now. He gently closed the door and dashed off.

* * *

Gaara awoke, lights glaring into his mint green eyes. He winced and immediately sat up. There was a piercing pain in his heart causing him to fall back down again. A nurse came in. "Oh. Kazkage-sama! You shouldn't move yet. You had a mild heart attack from shock but you're okay now. Just rest for a few days."

Gaara carefully sat up again. He cold eyes pierced her. "Where is she? Where is she?! Where's Hinata?" he growled. His fingers dug into the nurse's arm. She cried out. "Please. Kazekage-sama. P-please." She winced. Suddenly, the door flew open and Temari dashed in.

"Gaara! Let go! We've sent squads after Hinata." Gaara let go. "I am sorry." he murmured. The nurse mumbled something and then ran out the door.

Gaara lay, ashamed in his bed. Temari's heart softened and sat next to him.

"Gaara. You can't take out your anger on someone else." Gaara was silent, his bangs shielding his face. Temari's eyes went wide when she saw a tear roll down Gaara's face. Gaara hadn't cried in 15 years. Why now?

Gaara voice rand out as the door opened and revealed Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru. They were just in time to hear him roar,

"Why?? Why when I finally find someone I truly love and they love me back, why does she have to be taken away from me?? Does everyone really hate me that much? To take everything precious away from me…..does God really hate me?"

Gaara broke down into tears. He propped his arm up on his leg as he cried. Everybody was stunned. They had never seen Gaara cry so emotionally before. Temari leaned over and hugged him, whispering comforting words.

* * *

Me: Well. That total Gaara OOCness….

Gaara: WTF

Me: Teehee! Well I updated. Show that you care by reviewing! Thanks Guys!


End file.
